contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Roy Lichtenstein
Roy Fox Lichtenstein est né le 27 octobre 1923 à Pittsburgh aux États-Unis, et décédé le 29 septembre 1997 à New York, est l'un des artistes les plus importants du mouvement pop art américain. Ses œuvres s'inspirent fortement de la publicité et de l'imagerie populaire de son époque, ainsi que des « comics » (bandes-dessinées). Il décrira lui-même son style comme étant « aussi artificiel que possible ». Les débuts Né le 27 octobre 1923 dans une famille aisée de la classe moyenne new-yorkaise, Roy fréquente l'école publique jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, où il entre à la Franklin School for Boys de Manhattan, pour y suivre des études secondaires. Son école ne propose pas de cours d'art, et c'est pendant ses loisirs qu'il commence à s'intéresser à l'art et au design. Fan inconditionnel de jazz, il assiste souvent aux concerts donnés à l'Apollo Theater de Harlem, où il fait le portrait des musiciens pendant leurs performances. En 1939, à l'issue de sa dernière année de lycée, il s'inscrit aux cours d'été de la Art Students League of New York, dirigés par le professeur Reginald Marsh. En 1940, Lichtenstein achève avec succès ses études secondaires, et quitte New York pour s’inscrire à l’Ohio State University, qui propose des cours en atelier et un diplôme de beaux-arts. À l’éclatement de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il doit interrompre ses études pendant trois ans pour servir dans l’armée, de 1943 à 1946. Après la guerre, il reprend ses études dans l’Ohio. Il est généralement admis que l’un de ses professeurs de l’époque, Hoyt L. Sherman, a exercé une grande influence sur son œuvre future (il a ainsi baptisé un atelier qu’il a fondé au sein de l’OSU "Hoyt L. Sherman Studio Art Center"). Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, Lichtenstein est engagé comme professeur, poste qu’il occupera épisodiquement pendant dix ans. La première exposition à lui être exclusivement consacrée a lieu à New York en 1951. Il déménage à Cleveland en 1951, où il habite pendant six ans - mais il se rend encore fréquemment à New York. Entre deux périodes de production artistique, il exerce alors des métiers variés, de dessinateur à décorateur de fenêtres. À cette époque, son travail oscille entre cubisme et expressionisme. En 1954 naît son premier fils, David Hoyt Lichtenstein, puis son deuxième, Mitchell Lichtenstein, en 1956. En 1957, il déménage à nouveau pour New York, où il recommence à enseigner. C’est à cette époque qu’il adopte l’expressionnisme abstrait - style qu’il a mis du temps à apprécier. Vers la célébrité Roy Lichtenstein commence à enseigner à Upstate, New York, à l’université d’État de New York à Oswego, en 1958. Mais les rudes hivers de l’Upstate sont difficiles à supporter pour lui et sa femme. Em 1960, il commence à enseigner à l’université de Rutgers, où il est très influencé par Allan Kaprow, qui y enseigne lui aussi. C’est dans cet environnement qu’il s’intéresse à nouveau à l’imagerie proto-pop. En 1961, il fait ses premiers tableaux pop en reprenant des images de dessins animés et avec des techniques inspirées de l’allure qu’ont les publicités commerciales. Cette phase, pendant laquelle il réutilise l’imagerie commerciale suggérant le consumérisme et le fait-maison. dure jusqu’en 1965. Sa première œuvre à utiliser la XX et les "Benday dots" est Look Mickey (1961, National Gallery of Art, Washington, D.C.), qui résulte d’un défi lancé par un de ses fils qui feuilletait un album de Mickey et aurait dit: "T’es même pas capable de peindre aussi bien que ça, hein, papa." La même année, il réalisa six autres tableaux mettant en scène des personnages d’emballages de chewing gums et de comics.Lobel, Michael (2002). Image Duplicator, p33. En 1961, Leo Castelli commença à exposer ses œuvres dans sa galerie à New York, et Lichtenstein eut droit à sa première exposition individuelle en 1962. Tous les tableaux furent achetés par des collectioneurs influents avant même qu’elle ne soit inaugurée.Clare Bell. The Roy Lichtenstein Foundation - Chronology. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. Il est intéressant de noter que Castelli refusa par ailleurs le travail d’un contemporain de Lichtenstein : Andy Warhol. En 1963, Lichtenstein demanda un congé de son poste au Douglass College de Rutgers.Joan M Marter, Off limits: Rutgers University and the Avant-Garde 1957-1963, Rutgers University Press, 1999, p37. ISBN 0813526108 Il y a ici une notion de métapeinture. Il utilise le système de la trame, et se base, pour s'inspirer, des stéréotypes et de l'hygiène ou encore la nourriture. (stéréotypie des styles). Il aime le plat, et à une convention publicitaire. Son art est une décalcomanie de formes hautement répertoriées, ses images sont comme digérées par la typographie. Il est l'auteur de nombreuses œuvres, parmi lesquelles : -''Drowning Girl'' (1963) -''Ohhh...Alright...'' (1964) -''The girl with hair ribbon'' (1965) Ces trois tableaux expriment parfaitement la vision de l'artiste, au cœur des années 1960, assistant à la décadence des rapports sociaux. "deux femmes tenant une fleur" en 1954. ici, on peut observer son mécanisme. La fleur semble être en pierre ! "drowning girl" 1963 Ohhh .. alright " 1964 Observons aussi une convention graphique dans son tableau "poubelle". Coup de brosse, créé en 1965, est une caricature de Pollock. Il peint "châssis" en 1968 qui représente l'arrière du tableau lui-même. "atelier de l'artiste de Mickey" en 61 est intéressant car il comporte pleins d'énigmes. Notamment un miroir sans reflet. (serait-ce déjà un tableau d'un miroir?). Il créée "House I" en 1997. En 1963 il achève une peinture nommée "Whaam!" titre venant de l'onomatopée présente sur l'œuvre. Pour cette peinture il a utilisé les caractéristiques de la bande dessinée. Notes et références Liens externes *Photo de Lichtenstein *fondation Lichtenstein Catégorie:Pop art Catégorie:Peintre américain Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Artiste contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1923 Catégorie:Décès en 1997